


Through Windows

by orphan_account



Series: Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink (minor), Feminization, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Lafayette is 18 though, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Misgendering, One transphobic slur, Prep School, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teacher George Washington, Teacher-Student Relationship, Washingdad, flirty Lafayette, gender fluid Lafayette, older/younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington didn’t think anything of it when a new family moved in across the street from him, and the family’s children transferred into the school he teaches at, or the fact that he can see straight into the eldest child, Lafayette’s room, from his window. But after meeting Lafayette, he soon begins to encounter emotions, he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction- Helpless

As a teacher George Washington had many duties. One of those included spending most of his summer creating lesson plans for the upcoming year.

  
Break was almost over, and the school year was fast approaching, but George still hadn’t finished all his new work. It was to be his first year as an APUSH teacher, and George wanted to make sure he was as prepared as he could be, so he could keep his new position. It was a big raise to go from a middle school American History teacher, to a high school APUSH teacher.

  
His eyes burned as his squinted to read the small font on the test calendar. His back ached from leaning over his desk and laptop for most of the day. He sighed and shut his laptop leaning back in his chair. He was exhausted, having spent little of his summer actually resting. Most of his summer had been meetings and days pouring over lesson plans.

  
He contemplated taking a nap, and shut his eyes for a moment until loud shouting ruined his peace.

  
“Imbécile!” said the voice. “C'est mon sac”

  
“Tais-toi! Ça ne fait rien” cried a different masculine voice.

  
“Boys! Stop fighting! Just bring all the bags in.” came from an exasperated feminine voice, then a door slammed loudly.

  
George walked to the window of his room to find the source of the racket. When he peered out the window, he saw two young boys pulling boxes and bags out of a red minivan in the house across the street.

  
The taller one with thick curly hair pulled back into a bun, and dark skin caught George’s interest. The other was attractive as well with long, chestnut hair falling in his face, but something about the former struck George.

  
Maybe it was the way their jeans seemed two sizes too small, making them look almost feminine, or that his smirk didn’t quite meet their eyes, but George found himself compelled to be near him. He had never paid attention to the house across the street. It had always had a for sale sign in the front lawn. He pealed his eyes away from his neighbors, and took his first good look at the house.

  
It was simple and had two stories unlike his modest one story home. A decent sized deck with white chairs was attached to the front, and the shutters were painted a warm yellow. The rest of the house was a soft blue. A red car sat in the driveway, where the compelling boy leaned against it looking right back at him.

  
George panicked, had he noticed his staring? George looked away, then back, and his neighbor was still staring. He smirked and laughed at George’s frightened expression.  
“Lafayette, come on!” demanded the other boy waiting by the door.

  
“Coming, Alex.” Lafayette responded before smiling up at George one last time, grabbing a bag, and retreating inside.

  
George decided he should welcome his new neighbors soon. He left his blinds and window open, but went back to his desk to work. Periodically walking past the window, hoping he may catch a glance at his mysterious neighbor again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Laf and Washington okay, and needed this in my life. <3 I've outlined 15 chapters, but it may grow. This is a short chapter, because it's an introduction. Future chapters will be longer ;) 
> 
> Imbécile! C'est mon sac. idiot that is my bag 
> 
> Tais-toi! Ça ne fait rien. Shut up it doesn't matter
> 
> UPDATE 4/5- I went back in and tried to fix all the tense mistakes because I realized I switched from past tense to present


	2. Obsessions

After seeing the new family move in across the street, George felt drawn to keep his blinds and window open. His room happened to be right across from the room of the mysterious Lafayette. Two days had passed since they moved in, and George had seen Lafayette through his window four times. He could remember each time in detail.

The first was the night the family moved in, when George saw Lafayette sitting by the window reading a book. The second happened when Lafayette passed by the window the same time he had happened to the following morning. Later that day, Lafayette had gotten changed for bed right in front of the window. George pretended he wasn’t watching Lafayette slide his shirt off, or that he admired the expanse of his chest.

The fourth time happened right before George decided to pay a visit to his new neighbors. George passed by the window, and saw Lafayette looking right back at him. When their eyes met, Lafayette smiled a devious smile and waved like he knew George had been watching him. George went to his kitchen to make brownies.

Thirty minutes later with a plate of fresh brownies in his hand, George was across the street, knocking on their door. Lafayette answered, and George stuck out his hand to shake. 

“Um…hello. I’m George Washington. Welcome to the neighborhood.” Lafayette took his hand with both of his and shook it. They both felt an electric shock at the touch.

“Ah, Monsieur, thank you very much! I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, but you can just call me Lafayette.” Washington was surprised by how the French accent affected him, starting a fire in his lower stomach. When Lafayette released his hand, George handed him the brownies.

“Well, I just wanted to say hi, and drop these off.” George said awkwardly, turning away.

“Monsieur, why don’t you come inside, and we’ll eat some of these delicious brownies.” Lafayette’s accent filled him with hunger, and those brownies did smell really good.

“Sure.” He responded with a smile. When George stepped into the house, he was taken aback by its warm atmosphere. They had only just moved in, but the house was already filled with knick-knacks and photographs of Lafayette, Alex, George believed his name was, and an older women. Lafayette led him to the kitchen, and they sat on bar stools at the counter, starting to munch on the brownies.

“So tell me, Monsieur, what do you do?” Lafayette questioned before taking a bite of a brownie, and moaning around it. “Mon dieu! Délicieux!” He exclaimed. George gulped.

“You may call me George, and I’m a teacher at Waterfalls Academy.” He said, looking anywhere but at Lafayette.

“Ah, I’m transferring there for my senior year!” Lafayette said, excitedly. “What classes do you teach?”

“I’m teaching all the sections of APUSH.” 

“Just my luck, I’m taking that class. Maybe you’ll have me?” Lafayette said while maintaining intense eye contact. He licked his lips suggestively before taking a bite of the brownie. George shuddered. 

“Maybe I will.” George responded quietly, as Lafayette leaned in. All of a sudden another person joined them in the kitchen, and Lafayette drew back. It was the other boy, Alex. 

“Laf, who’s this?” Alex asked, wary of the strange man in his kitchen. 

“This is Monsieur George, our neighbor and APUSH teacher.” Lafayette smiled warmly as he introduced George. “George, this is my brother, Alexander.” Alex shook George’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” 

"And you too.” George nodded. 

"Where’s Martha?” Lafayette asked Alexander. 

“She’s bringing in the groceries.” Martha, George presumed, walked into the kitchen carrying grocery bags. She was a plump, white women with an easy smile. 

“Alex, I asked you to get Laf to help with the groceries.” She noticed George, and was surprised. “Oh, hello?” George went to her side, and helped her place the heavy groceries down. 

“I’m George Washington, ma’am, your neighbor across the road.” She shook his hand and a blush spread across her cheeks. “I stopped by to bring some brownies, and say hello. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She giggled, and playfully swatted at his chest. Alex snickered, but Lafayette frowned. 

“You can call me Martha. It’s so refreshing to meet such a kind gentleman these days. Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight? Is six okay?” She inquired. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Boys, why don’t you grab the rest of the groceries?” Martha took George’s arm, and led him to the door. 

“I look forward to dinner, George." 

“As do I.” George was excited by the prospect of getting to talk to Lafayette more. As he left, Lafayette was alone outside grabbing groceries. 

“Monsieur,” Lafayette called out, “You see, I can watch from my window too.” With a swish of his hips, Lafayette turned around and sauntered back into the house without another word, leaving George dumbfounded. When he had watched Lafayette, he never would have thought that Lafayette would want to watch back. 

Around five thirty, George was struggling to find something to wear. All of his clothes seemed too professorly or screamed old dad. He sighed and threw on a pair of chinos and a casual button up. Butterflies had made an appearance in his stomach, and played at his nerves. 

Lafayette answered the door when he knocked, and George was surprised by how gorgeous they looked. They wore a floral, scoop neck tank top with a soft grey sweater and dark jeans on his long legs. His lips had a pink gloss that made them look delectable. George felt Lafayette's eyes wash over him. 

“Come in,” he purred before leading George to the dining room, which was a separate room attached to the kitchen. 

A long dark wood table sat in the middle of the room with four bright white plates and silverware, and covered platters of food. Lafayette sat across from Alex, who was on his phone typing angrily. Lafayette gestured for George to sit next to him. 

Martha walked in wearing a long white skirt, and blue blouse carrying a large covered dish. She placed it down, and uncovered it, revealing spaghetti and meatballs. After, she uncovered the rest of the platters containing green beans and salad, they started their meal. 

“So George, Lafayette tells me you’re to be their and Alex’s teacher.” Martha said, nibbling on a piece of garlic bread. 

“Yes, I teach their APUSH classes.” He replied after a bite. He choked when he felt a hand on his leg. He took a long sip of the red wine placed before him. “Sorry went down the wrong pipe.” Alex looked at him oddly. 

“I’m very excited for the school year to start next week.” Laf smiled an angelic smile, “I’m very fond of American history. Being from France, I never got the chance to learn about it much before I moved here.” 

“Oh, are you all from France?” George asked as Lafayette danced his fingers up his thigh. 

“No,” Martha responded. “Laf is from France, Alex is from Nevis in the Caribbean, and I’m from Virginia. We all met through the foster care system, and after a couple years of fostering, I adopted them.” 

"What a small world, I’m also from Virginia.” George smiled warmly at Martha, and felt the hand squeeze his leg hard. He looked away from Martha, and took another sip of the wine. 

“Alex, you’re being awfully quiet. Are you alright?” Alex looked at Martha pointedly. 

“I’m fine, just thinking of a response to this idiot Trump supporter on YouTube. We’ve been fighting in the comment section for a while.” 

“Alex…” Martha sighed. 

“I mean we can all agree Trump is an idiot who should be kept far away from politics, right?” George said casually. “I don’t see what’s wrong with trying to show his supporters the errors of their ways.” Alex smiled widely. 

The rest of the dinner went by uneventfully, but every time Lafayette talked George fell deeper under his spell. He also got to know Alex and Martha. Martha was a very kind women, and Alex was very funny and fiery. 

That night when he looked out his window, he saw Lafayette dancing and jumping around in short, plaid pajama shorts and a pink crop top with fringe, headphones in pretending his phone was a microphone. Lafayette smirked when he noticed George watching them. 

Lafayette started dancing to George grinding his hips seductively, shaking their ass. He ran their hands up his shirt, and George was starting to have a problem downstairs. Lafayette turned around, and bent down as he continued to shimmy showing off his tight ass. 

George was in shock and stayed frozen to the spot, trying to resist the urge to touch himself and also resist the urge to run away. Lafayette pulled his hair out of its restraint and let his curls bounce free. Lafayette then ran his hands through his hair and continued to dance provocatively staring right at George. 

He turned around again, and slowly slid off his shorts revealing their tight white underwear. George gulped, and gave into his arousal palming himself through his pants. When he turned back around to face George, he saw Lafayette were just as aroused as he was, their erection straining against the panties. 

Lafayette slid off the pink shirt, showing off the white lace bralette that covered his chest. He grasped at his chest under the bralette, and slipped his hand in his panties, stroking himself. 

George watched as Lafayette touched themself, and unbuttoned his own pants. He took himself in his hand, and jerked himself off. George and Lafayette watched each other, both picturing the other person’s hand on them. Lafayette threw his head back as he came, come splattering on his hand and taut stomach. George came soon after, coming down from his high, realizing what he had just done. 

He quickly moved to shut his blinds, and took a long shower. He was unable to look at himself in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinful


	3. Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me

After the…incident…George tried to completely ignore the window. He tried to forget the heat that pooled in his lower stomach every time he passed the dreaded window. He doesn’t imagine Lafayette’s face thrown back in pleasure. The window was closed and locked, blinds drawn in tight. 

George just threw himself into preparations for the new school year, which was rapidly approaching, ignoring the seed of guilt planted in his heart. He suppressed all excitement in seeing Lafayette in the prep school’s uniform. He would deny ever wondering if they would wear the female or male uniform. Nope, not once did George picture Lafayette bent over his desk in the pleated skirt. He never gave in to his now constant arousal, for he knew if he began he wouldn’t be able to stop. He would never be satisfied. 

The first day back at school went fine until his last class of the day. By the time he was dressed and leaving home, he noticed that the red minivan had already left the house across the street. George gave into his disappointment, as he drove off. 

He took a long drag of his coffee, black with one sugar, as he walked up to his classroom. He passed swarms of students, giggling and talking loudly of their summer plans. Charles Lee attempted to talk to him, but George brushed him off.

“George! It’s so great to see you!” Lee dragged out ‘so’ for a long period of time, and his gaze made George feel very uncomfortable. 

“Charles, I would love to stay and chat, but I have classes to teach." George pushed past him, and continued on his way. Up the stairs and the third classroom on the left. He fell down into his large chair. He pulled his laptop and papers out of his messenger bag, and prepared for class. Students began to flock in, taking seats at their leisure while continuing to talk to their friends. He stood and gathered their attention. 

“Hello everyone. I’m Mr. Washington, and welcome to AP US History.” As he lectured in front of the class, and passed out syllables, he remembered how much he loved teaching. The act of molding young minds, and helping them succeed filled him with joy. In a classroom was where he belonged. 

By lunch, George felt almost completely back to normal, no longer plagued with images of a certain neighbor and student. He was almost relived he hadn’t seen Lafayette or Alexander in the hallways yet. From checking his roster, he knew he would have them in his last class of the day. He was worried but also curious. 

He hadn’t seen him since…and was wondering how Lafayette would react. Would he look disgusted, or pretend nothing happened, or worst of all look at him with those bedroom eyes? George was sure he would melt in front of the class if that happened. 

George felt completely unprepared for his last class. As students filed in, he looked out for Alex and Lafayette. Alex came in first, looking self-assured and confident as waved to George, then walked up to a boy with a mass curly hair, freckles, and a dangerous smile near the front of class. He watched the encounter from behind his desk. 

“Hey, I’m Alexander, but you can call me Alex.” He said with a coy smile. The other boy blushed slightly. 

“I’m John…” The freckled boy murmured like he was unsure of why Alex would talk to him. Alex’s smile grew. 

“Why don’t you sit with me, John?” Alex asked leaning in slightly. The other boy, John, stopped looking bashful and leaned in as well.

“Lead the way.” He teased with a cheeky smile. They claimed a desk near the middle of the room, and continued talking. George was distracted by Alex, and didn’t notice Lafayette saunter in with a shit eating grin. 

When George did notice Lafayette, he was chatting with a boy with a wide, friendly face. George did a double take, as Lafayette was in the female uniform. He had on the navy blazer with a white button up peeking out, and the pleated grey skirt that was well above the knee. George tried not to stare at his toned legs, or imagine them wrapped around his waist as he…

Lafayette gave George a cat like smile almost like he could read George's mind as he slid into the seat next to the other boy. George had never felt more like prey then when under Lafayette’s predatory gaze. George looked away, and tried to focus as he began class. 

“Alright everyone as you know this is AP US History, and I’m your teacher, Mr. Washington. I’ve asked each class today this question. Why do we care? Why should you want to learn US history?” He’d gotten a variety of different answers, and was genuinely curious on what his students thought. Lafayette raised his hand. George nodded at him. 

“Well, America is the ultimate success story, arguable the most powerful country in the world.” Lafayette said his lips curling around each word. George addressed the class.

“He makes a good point.” 

“They.” Lafayette responded with a sigh.

“Excuse me?” George asked.

“My pronouns are they and them.” George felt his cheeks heat up under Lafayette’s scrutinizing stare. 

“I apologize. I won’t make that mistake again.” George felt like an asshole. He had suspected of course that Lafayette wasn’t cisgender from their appearance, but didn’t want to assume anything. Lafayette accepted his apology, and he continued on with the class.

When he passed out the syllabuses, Lafayette’s hand lingered just a tad too long on his own as they grasped the paper. Lafayette also seemed to have a tendency for twirling their hair around their finger as they bite and sucked their pens. Making large innocent eyes at Washington when he gave them a disapproving look. After class Lafayette stayed behind.

George sat behind his desk praying Lafayette would leave before he threw away his self-control. They stood on the other side of the desk, and placed both hands down on it, leaning forward. 

“Listen, what happened the other day was a mistake that will not be repeated.” George said not looking up at Lafayette who was looking down at him. 

“I believe I should have a say in this as well, and I don’t regret it.” Lafayette ran their hand up the desk, and grasped George’s hand pulling it forward, forcing George to look up. “I’m eighteen.” George stood up, and walked behind Lafayette. 

He placed one hand on their hip, and stepped forward so their back was flush with his chest. Lafayette could feel his erection pressing into their ass, and their breathing was labored. He squeezed the hand on their hip, and Lafayette’s head fell back exposing their neck, eyes sliding shut.

“You’re so beautiful.” George whispered into their neck. Lafayette moaned at the praise, and rutted back against George. He placed his free hand on their thigh, and slid it up till his hand was underneath their skirt on their side

“Please sir.” Lafayette begged as George squeezed at them, and breathed heavy on their neck. George came back to his senses, and repelled back as if he had been burned. Lafayette turned to face him, confusion on their face. 

“You should go.” George took a step backwards, and they took a step forward. 

“Do you want me to?” Lafayette asked, voice thick with want. 

“Alex is probably waiting for you two to go home.” Lafayette took another step forward to George, who was pressed against a student desk, trapped with nowhere to go.

“That does answer my question.” Lafayette advanced forward till they were chest to chest. They looked up at George expectantly pursing their lips, looking positively sinful. George looked away. 

“Lafayette, please go.” He urged. 

“Fine.” They said, disappointment apparent. They leaned up to whisper in his ear, “I’ll see you tomorrow, sir.” George shivers, as Lafayette retreats. 

George couldn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damn


	4. Drive

That same night around six, George heard a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Martha there when he opened the door. He was half expecting it to be Lafayette. But there Martha stood on his doorstep in a grey dress making the grey in her hair stand out. 

“Hello, George,” she said, sounding almost nervous. “I was wondering…if I could ask a huge favor of you.” 

“Of course.” He nodded. He had only just met Martha, but he expected they would become good friends. She was a lovely women. 

“Well, you see my new job starts tomorrow, as financial advisor for an accounting firm, and I have to be at work by 6:45 and leave at 5PM. But my boys need to be at school by 7:30, and home at 3PM. We only have one car, and the firm is all the way across town from school. I thought maybe you could drive Alex and Lafayette to and from school.” Martha looked so desperate, he couldn’t say no. 

“I can. I usually leave around 7:15.” She smiled and clasped her hands. 

“Oh, thank you so much! You are our savoir” She exclaims. “I’ll send them over at 7:10.” 

“It’s no problem, truly.” He wonders what Lafayette is like in the morning. Would they be energetic and a morning person, or sleepy and quiet. George pushes these thought out of his head. 

“You know, Alex and Laf, have taken a liking to you. I think it’s important for them to have a male figure to look up to.” George nods. 

“They are both very bright kids. I’m glad I have the opportunity to teach them.” He puts on a false smile, as she says her good byes and heads back over. He looks up and sees the light on in Lafayette’s room. 

George considers his options when he takes a shower later. He could give in to his deepest desires and pursue this…affair with Lafayette that could result in heart break, getting fired, or something more. Or he could let it go. 

His skin was hot to the touch as he lathered soap over himself. Ever since he’d met Lafayette, he felt as though he had a constant low grade fever. He needed something. He needed release. He turned the shower to cold, and denied himself the pleasure. 

At 7:10, George opened the door to Alex and Lafayette both dressed and ready for school with back packs slung over their shoulders. Lafayette was frowning ever so slightly, making George feel guilty. He hadn’t really been considering Lafayette’s feelings in this situation, getting so close, and then being pushed away. George felt an overwhelming urge to comfort them.

George shower them to his garage, and they climbed into his ugly blue Toyota Camry he’s owned for too long. Lafayette sat in the front seat next to him, putting their feet up on the dash board. George eyed how far their skirt slide up in this position, and wanted nothing more than to stroke the exposed skin. Lafayette felt George’s eyes on them, and smiled into their lap. Alex snored in the back seat with headphones in. 

“Is he asleep already?” George asked incredulously. He pulled out of the garage, and drove down the road. 

“Alex doesn’t sleep well at night.” Lafayette answered. “He chooses to stay up reading or writing instead.” They moved to sit in fetal position, hugging their knees. They’d never looked younger to George then now. 

“How was your first day of school?” George asked with sincere interest. Suddenly, George felt like a father questioning his child, and was disgusted with himself. Lafayette was young enough to be his child, and yet he desired them so. 

“It was fine. My classes are interesting, and I made some friends with a couple of students.” Lafayette said while looking out the window at the clouds. 

“I want to apologize for my behavior.” George said slowly. 

“No, it’s fine. I understand, I was acting inappropriately.” They said resting their head on their knees concealing their face. 

“That’s not what I meant. I had been leading you on then pushing you away, and it wasn’t quite fair.” Lafayette looked surprised. 

“Oh.” They said softly.

“I’m worried you may need extra help for APUSH though.” George said changing the subject. 

“Sir?” Lafayette asked, very confused.

“Maybe it’d be for the best if you came over this weekend, and I could tutor you.” George said as he pulled into his faculty parking spot, and looked at Lafayette. The confusion is replaced with a knowing smirk that stretched across his face as they realize what he means. 

“Of course. I do believe I need your assistance.” They lick their lips, then turn back from the front seat to shake the sleeping Alex in the backseat. “Alex, réveille toi.” 

Alex got up looking like a lost puppy, and pulled out his headphones. He exited the car, leaving George alone with Lafayette. They both watch him walk away. Lafayette leaned in close to whisper in his ear. 

“I promise, I’ll be good for you, sir.” The words rolled off their lips in the most delicious way. George almost moaned, the words going straight to his dick. Lafayette got out of the car, and swayed their hips as they walk knowing he’s watching. 

George held his messenger bag over his lap, as he hurried to the male faculty bathroom. Thank god, it’s empty. George slide into a stall, and locked the door. He finally allowed himself to place his palm over his groin. 

He moaned, and slapped his free hand over his mouth, biting his fingers to stay quiet. He unzipped his slacks, and slipped his hand into his boxer briefs. 

He recalled the way Lafayette looked in their encounters how they felt in his hands, their voice as he works his hand over himself. 

“I promise, I’ll be good for you,” repeated over and over in his head as he jerked himself off. George doesn’t doubt that Lafayette would be so good for him and do anything he asked of them. George came into his hand as his imagines all the scenarios he wants to be in with Lafayette. 

He cleaned himself up, and splashed water over his face. He stepped back into the throng of people scrambling to class, feeling just a little bit satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm Laf is gonna pay dear GWash a visit at his house 
> 
> Réveillez toi- wake up


	5. Can't Pin Me Down

The rest of the week passed by with whispered flirtation and heavy glances. Brushes of hands in the car, and long smiles. They both stayed away from the window watching though waiting for something more real. 

George tried to stay calm, and convince himself that everything was fine. But it wasn’t. He didn’t know if he was ready to throw away his moral compass, or what would happen if he did. 

Lafayette seemed more beautiful and irresistible each time George saw them. George found himself not just draw to their looks, but their enthusiasm for all things, humor, and infectious laughter. 

Each day passed by slower than the last as they both counted the days, minutes, and seconds till Saturday. When it finally came, George didn’t know what to expect. But around 11, a knock echoed through his foyer. 

With shaky legs, George went to answer it. Lafayette had their hair down, curls around their face, and wore a modest white sundress. They looked as pure as the fucking snow. The sun hit them from the back at the perfect angle to give them a halo almost. 

George seemed frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do, so Lafayette let themselves in. They made their way to his kitchen and sat down in a chair at the table. George followed, and watched as they pulled out a note book from the backpack he didn’t notice. He sat across from them awkwardly. 

“So…” George said 

“I was wondering if you could help me with your assignment actually.” Lafayette said with an innocent smile. George smiled back, and nodded. He was slightly confused by how Lafayette was acting, but was still always ready to help a student. 

They had worked for around thirty minutes on a reading and questions when Lafayette asked for a glass of water. Lafayette trailed his fingers up and down the glass absentmindedly as they continued working. George watched as he hollowed his cheeks when he went to sip the water from a straw, and swallowed while maintaining eye contact. 

“Are you teasing me on purpose?” George asked with a stern expression. 

“Perhaps. Are you going to do anything about it?” Lafayette asked before pulling the straw out of the cup and licking it capturing stray water droplets on their tongue. 

“You are being awfully bad.” George warned. 

“Maybe you should punish me then.” Lafayette said putting the straw down and staring George down. 

George had been issued a challenge he intended to fulfill. He stood up, pushed in his chair and walked over to Lafayette’s side of the table. He placed a hand on their shoulder and they shuddered. He captured their cheeks with his hands before pulling them into a bruising kiss. 

He ran his hands up and down their arms before settling on their hips, pulling them close. They whined as he bit down on their lip, and thrust his tongue in their mouth. They kissed and bite and licked at each other with two whole weeks’ worth of pent up sexual frustration. 

They pushed back at his chest, and gasped for air, fingers fumbling with the buttons on George’s shirt. George helped them remove his shirt, then recaptured their lips. He reached down to grope at Lafayette’s ass through their dress. 

They wrapped their arms tightly around his neck as his grabbed the back of Lafayette’s thighs and lifted them up so their legs were around his waist. George carried Lafayette over to his favorite reclining chair in the living room. He sat them down, Lafayette frantically grinding against him seeking relief. 

When he pushed the sundress up their hips, he was surprised by their lack of underwear, how naughty. He licked his palm, and started to slowly stroke Lafayette’s hard cock. They cried out, convulsing and rest their forehead of his broad shoulder. George was the most aroused he’s even been in his entire life from the sounds that escape Lafayette’s lips, but restrained himself to focus on pleasuring them. 

George used his free hand to lift Lafayette’s chin up to meet his eyes. They looked completely debauched and were panting heavily. George proder their soft pink lips with two fingers. Lafayette took them into his mouth, sucking greedily and George picked up the pace. They sucked and licked around his fingers before George pulled them out. 

George let his hand wander back to their ass. One finger prodded their hole. Lafayette trembled as the finger slides in slowly. He pumped it in an out into the tight heat at a painstakingly unhurried pace. 

“Mmmmon dieu!” Lafayette shouted as a second finger enters him. George picked up the pace thrusting in and out occasionally scissoring his fingers while maintaining stroking their cock. Lafayette became putty in George’s very capable hands having to steady themself by keeping both of their hands on George’s chest 

When a third finger is added and he brushed their prostate, they jolt and shout out in ecstasy. 

“Ahhh please.” Lafayette begged.

“Please what?” George asked before starting to mouth at their neck.

“Please let me come. Please I need it.” At these words, George picked up the pace impossibly fast while sucking hard at their neck. After a few more strokes, Lafayette came with sob, whimpering when George removed his fingers, mourning the loss. 

George positioned himself so Lafayette is off of him, and resting back in the chair boneless while he was standing. He slipped away to grab a washcloth from the bathroom, and came back, cleaning themselves off ignoring his raging erection. 

When Lafayette regained their senses, they get out of the chair, and pushed George back into it. They kneeled in front of him at his knees eyeing the bulge in his pants. They mouthed at the fabric covering his crotch. 

Lafayette slowly unziped his pants. He lifted his hips so they could slide his pants down along with his boxer briefs, finally freeing his cock. 

George could hardly breathe as Lafayette took his cock in their hand and slowly licked from top to bottom before sucking on the head anything but shy. 

“Come on, don’t tease.” George demanded. Lafayette sunk their head all the way down, so his cock was fully enveloped in the warm, wet heat of their mouth. Lafayette pulled up and sucked hard, before starting to bob faster and faster fucking their mouth on his cock. “Ah your mouth feels so good.” Lafayette moaned at the praise, the vibrations on his cock making George thrust up into their mouth.

Lafayette looked up at him through their pretty long eyelashes, and that’s all it took for George to come in their mouth. Lafayette swallowed every drop of come like an expert, pulling off with a wet pop noise. 

Lafayette took a sit on the couch next to the arm chair as George tucked himself back into his pants. They both tried to catch their breath, reeling from what just happened. 

“Well…” Lafayette’s speech was interrupted by the distinct sound of a phone ringing angrily. Lafayette jumped up and rushed back over the kitchen table where they rooted through their bag for their phone. They answered the call. Lafayette listened to the person on the other end with a concerned look plastered on their face. The call ended and Lafayette swore. 

“Are you okay?” George asked rising from the arm chair. Lafayette started shoving his things in his bag. 

“Yeah, that was just Martha. She’s very angry because I just disappeared without telling her what I was doing.” They shouldered their bag, and went to George’s side. They stood on their tip toes to place a kiss on George’s lips. “Sorry, I have to go,” and they left without another word. 

George fell back into the arm chair, and put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor George is left all alone to deal with the aftermath. I updated three times in one day because i don't really have a life xD


	6. I'm A Ruin

“Shit. Shit. Shit” George yelled his head in his hands. George stood and paced in his kitchen screaming at himself internally. The cup Lafayette had drunken from on the table was mocking him. He smacked it across the room, spilling water all over the floor. He sunk to his knees in the puddle. 

He was a teacher. His job was to help kids learn, not give them orgasms. George cried into his hands, disgusted with himself. 

Monday morning, George gave Lafayette the cold shoulder. When he opened the door to let them in, they smiled widely. 

“Bonjour, Mr. Washington.” They said cheerfully. George just pursed his lips. George internally kicked himself, as their face crumpled. Alex brushed past them to the garage. 

George and Lafayette were both silent in the car, Alex trying unsuccessfully to start conversation. 

“Mr. Washington, today after school John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan are going to come home with us. Can you still give us four a ride?” Alex asked. George recognized John as the curly hair boy Alex was obviously taken with, and Hercules Mulligan, the wide faced kid Lafayette was friendly with. He nodded in response. 

George avoided Lafayette for the rest of the day. He didn't look at them in class, or acknowledge them in the hallways. He felt like an asshole, but he knew he has to distance himself from Lafayette for good. For both their sakes. 

After the last class, Alex walked out of the room with Hercules and John to lead them to his faculty parking spot. Lafayette stayed behind seated at their desk. George packed up and pretended not to notice. 

“Are you going to ever talk to me again?” They asked quietly. George sighed. “I should’ve expected this. You taking what you want from me, then pushing me away.” 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do.” George argued. “My job is on the line. We can’t pursue this anymore. It’s for the best if we just pretend nothing happened” Lafayette walked out of the classroom to catch up with the others, without another word. 

George unlocked the car, and they all pile in. Unlike normal, Lafayette didn't sit in front with him and put their feet on the dash even when George asked them not to. They waited for Hercules to get in, then sit in his lap. Hercules laughed, and wrapped his arms around Lafayette’s waist like a seat belt. George glared at them through the rear view mirror. Lafayette returned the eye contact, and stuck his tongue out like a petulant child before turning away to press his face into Hercules’ neck. 

John and Alex also sat in the backseat close together. Alex whispered something in John’s ear, and John blushed pushing his curls behind his ear. Hercules punched Alex’s arm lightly. 

“Lovebirds, cut it out.” He joked. Alex and John turned red. 

“We…we’re not…” Alex stammered making Lafayette and Hercules laugh. 

“Sure, mon frère.” Lafayette rolled their eyes. Lafayette and Hercules joked and laughed the entire car ride while Alex and John exchanged meaningful looks, and batted their eyes at each other. 

George pulled into his driveway, and the kids clambered out racing to Lafayette and Alex’s house across the street after saying thank you to their driver. Martha was standing on her porch, and waved at George. 

“George, why don’t you come over for tea?” She shouted across the road. He smiled and made his way over. She let him know there was a gas leak at her firm, and everyone working there was let home early.

In the kitchen, Martha pulled out two cream colored mugs, sugar, and milk. She placed them on the counter, and shook her head fondly at the sound of shouting coming from the living room. 

“My, those kids are loud.” She remarked. "Is black tea okay?” He nodded, and she put a tea bag in each mug. “I never got the chance to ask you were in Virginia you’re from, George.”

“Westmoreland County.” 

“Ah, I’m from New Kent.” The tea kettle whistled angrily, and Martha poured the water over the tea. “Milk and sugar?”

“Yes, please.” He wrapped his hands around the warm mug. “So what brings you to Mayberry then?” 

“I transferred her for work.” She said before taking a sip of tea. “I could ask you the same.” 

“Well, after my military days, I went to The College of William and Mary, and then wanted a small town to settle in to teach. Mayberry was just that.” 

“You were in the military?” She inquired. George sipped at the warm, delicious tea, and let it roll over his tongue. 

“Yes, the army. I never saw combat, but it’s very important to me.” They continued to drink their tea, and chat. After fifteen minutes, George excused himself having to grade some papers. 

He heard loud pop music and bad singing wafting from the living room when he passed, and couldn’t resist peeking in. Alex and John were sitting practically on top of each other on the worn brown leather couch, laughing. 

Hercules and Lafayette were playing some dancing video game and sang along as they danced. Hercules seemed to be playing as the male character doing less dancing, and Lafayette the girl bouncing across the room. George already knew Lafayette was a talented dancer…He recalled the memory with a heavy heart.  
“Promiscuous girl. Wherever you are. I'm all alone. And it's you that I want” Hercules sung into his microphone as he acted out the movements on the screen. 

“Promiscuous boy. You already know. That I'm all yours. What you waiting for?” Lafayette sung whilst twirling, spotting George at the door. They scowled at him, before continuing dancing with Hercules. George quickly left. 

Later in the evening, George looked out his window and saw Lafayette and Hercules talking in front of the window. He frowned as envy sets in. He’s a grown man, he should not be jealous of some 18 year old over a kid he isn’t even going to allow himself to be with. 

Hercules grabbed Lafayette’s arm, and pulled them into a gentle kiss. George shut his blinds, and regretted ever moving to Mayberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon frère- my brother
> 
> Mayberry is just a fake town I've created in Virginia, and yes Hercules and Lafayette are playing Just Dance to Promiscuous Girl by Nelly Furtado. I apologize for this chapter, and George’s behavior but he’s just really confused and guilty. I'm pretty angry with him too, but don't worry he will come to his senses. Also I really love your guys’ comments, they totally make my day <3


	7. Savages

The car ride the next day is just as worse as the previous one. George hated how jealous seeing Laf with someone else made him feel. It made him feel weak. Laf…now he’s even using their nicknames? George felt far too attached to this whirlwind of a person. Lafayette barged into his life and shook him to his deepest core making him question everything he knew. George had no idea what to do, or how to handle this. He couldn't seem to rid this hungry desire or the deep guilt accompanying his desire. 

“Laf, you and Herc disappeared for a while yesterday.” Alex teased in the car, pushing Lafayette slightly with his shoulder. Lafayette sat in the backseat again, away from George. They laughed nervously. George’s knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel.

“We just wanted to give you and John some privacy.” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked. 

“Oh come on, Alexander. I am French. I know romance when I see it.” They joked. Alex sighed at the teasing. 

“Okay, fine. I…I really like John.” He confessed. "And way to stereotype yourself." George chuckled from the front seat.

“We already knew, son.” Alex groaned and put his head in his hands. Lafayette glared at George. 

“Not you too? But it doesn’t matter, he probably doesn’t even like me.” Lafayette patted him on the shoulder. 

“I can tell he feels the same.” Lafayette comforted their brother, but their smile was just a tad forced and didn’t reach their eyes. “You just need to talk to him, mon frère.” They continued to talk about how Alex will confess his feelings to John for the rest of the drive. George tried to offer his advice, but Lafayette just cut him off like he wasn’t even talking in the first place each time. 

“Oh, George, I won’t need a ride home today. Hercules offered to give me one.” Lafayette said, their voice devoid of any emotion. His chest tightened. 

When George pulled into his parking spot, Lafayette quickly got out of the car and stalked off, slamming the car door hard. 

“You know sir, I may not be French but I also know romance when I see it.” The blood drained from George’s face, and he looked as though he has seen a ghost. 

“I…I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but…” Alex cut him off as he stammered. 

“Listen, I know. I mean I’ve known Laf for most of my life, I can tell when they’re interested in someone or when they’re trying to keep a secret. I can also use my eyes and see the way you look at them.” 

“You’ve got it all wrong, son!” 

“I don’t know what you did, but I do know that I haven’t seen Lafayette this upset in a very long time. I suggest you fix it quickly.” With that, Alex exited the car leaving George completely bewildered, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The thing was George didn’t know if he could fix this. It may be too late. He may have hurt and pushed away Lafayette one to many times with his irrational behavior. He also didn’t even know what to do, or if he actually wanted to. 

Things only get progressively worse in class, when Lafayette tried to pick a fight with him. 

“So, were the taxes placed on the colonies by the British fair?” George asked the class. Lafayette raised their hand. 

“No, they were completely unfair.” They said staring George down hard. 

“Well, what about the French and Indian War? Shouldn’t the colonies help pay off England’s debts for a war, they started?” George retorted. 

“The French and Indian War was a result of England and France’s long rivalry. The colonies just got trapped in the middle of it. The taxes were wrong on a moral level.” They argued. 

“With the taxes, it was still less expensive for the colonists to buy British goods then their own or other imports.” George said growing increasingly frustrated at Lafayette’s fighting tone of voice. 

“Well, the colonies had been autonomous for so long, that they no longer recognized Britain having authority to tax them. Maybe you should do your research sir.” Lafayette bite. The class gasped. 

“Maybe you would like to join me in detention today after school.” Lafayette slumped in their chair. Hercules tried to put a hand on their shoulder to comfort them, but they brushed it off. George went on with the lesson. 

Lafayette strode out of the room as soon as class was over. Alex came up to his desk. 

“I’m going to get a ride home from with John, since you and Laf have to stay late. I think you two should really take this opportunity to talk.” George looked up at Alex and smiled. He was growing increasingly fonder of Alex every day. He reminded him of the son he never had. 

“I’ll try my best, son.” George said with a sad smile. “And you as well should talk to John.” Alex snorted, and sauntered out of the classroom. Time for an hour alone with Lafayette in detention. What could possibly go wrong? (or right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because it's leading up to the next two which are both...satisfying (at last the sexy times and happiness shall return) hehe i can't resist adding baby Lams <3


	8. Play Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a much needed talk

Lafayette was already waiting in the classroom designated for detention by the time George got there. They were seated near the back of the classroom staring straight ahead at the wall. They didn’t acknowledge George when he walked in. George sat down at the teacher’s desk and pulled out his laptop, trying to think of what he could say that could possibly fix this. 

The only sounds during the entire hour of detention were the clacking of keys from George’s laptop, and Lafayette tapping their pencil against the desk. Clack clack clack. Tap tap tap. The noise drove George crazy. Lafayette didn’t seem bothered, they just tapped and stared a hole in the wall. 

George released a heavy breath he didn’t know he was holding in when the clock chimed 4:00. Lafayette stood up and tried to make a run for the door, but George blocked them in. 

“Please stay, we need to talk.” George begged. 

“Let me through.” Lafayette demanded looking angrily at George. 

“Please.” He pleaded. 

“No! I don’t just want to be you play thing that you can fuck around with then toss until you want me back!” Lafayette yelled pushing George back. It felt like a slap in the face. 

“That’s not how I feel!” George tried to defend himself weakly. 

“Oh, really? Then how do you feel?” Lafayette pushed George back again. Lafayette was absolutely seething. George wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

“I’m afraid. You…you’re so young, and I could lose my job.” George stammered knowing his excuse was total bullshit. 

“Forgive me for not feeling sorry for you.” Lafayette sneered. “You basically used me to get off then threw me away like I’m a piece of trash!” 

“I didn’t mean to!” George said voice growing louder as he regained his bearings. “I want this. I just feel like I’m being torn into two, into the half that wants you so badly, and the half of me that’s more…cautious.” George placed a hand on their shoulder. Lafayette shook their head, and brushed it off. 

“I don’t want to be your sin.” They turned away. 

“I don’t want you to be my sin. I want you to be my greatest achievement.” 

“Achievement?” George cringed at his bad choice of words. “I’m a person. A living breathing person with feelings. I think you way have forgotten that.” Lafayette spit.

“That’s not what I meant! I mean I want you to be a part of my life.” Lafayette still looked bitterly at George. “But I guess I’m just too late. You have Hercules now.” 

“If you had just made up your god damn mind.” Lafayette whispered, mostly to themselves. “I don’t have Hercules.” They said to George 

“I saw you two kiss the other day.” George said a tinge of jealously in his voice. Lafayette huffed. 

“He kissed me, and said he was just a little bit curious, but he’s straight.” George sighed in relief. “I also just wanted to make you jealous.” They confessed. 

“You don’t need to make me jealous.” George said, placing a hand on their shoulder, and turning them back around to face him. 

“Well it did get your attention.” Lafayette shrugged. “I know you want me. It’s pretty obvious. You just…keep pushing me away, and it makes me feel worthless.” 

“You don’t understand how much power you have over me. I’m terrified of how I feel about you.” Lafayette’s face softened at George’s words. 

“I feel the same.” Lafayette took a step forward. 

There was only a small gape between them. George wished to close the gap, and never part with Lafayette again. Instead George placed a hand on their cheek. Lafayette closed their eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“You hurt me.” They whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” George whispered in a subdued voice. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” They reopened their eyes, and looked so scared and young when they met George’s eyes. 

“What can I do? Please, I’ll do anything” George urged. “I need you.” 

“I have two conditions.” George stroked their cheek. 

“Anything.” Lafayette smiled at George’s words. 

“Promise me, after this you won’t close up again.” They said fiercely. 

“I promise.” George never wanted to be without Lafayette again. He wanted everything from them, and wanted to give them all of him. 

“And one other thing.” Lafayette purred. 

“Yes?” 

“Make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger and how short this chapter is, i just really didn't wanna write a sensual sex scene at school xD the next chapter will come out tonight ;)


	9. Burning Desire

“Make love to me” George shuddered at their words. He placed his other hand on their cheek, and pulled Lafayette into a short gentle kiss. He pulled away to rest his forehead against theirs. 

“Yes, but not here.” George breathed barely above a whisper. Lafayette nodded and they walked together to George’s car. Once in the car, Lafayette jumped George, pawing at him, and trying to stick their hands under his shirt. “Wait, let me take you back to my place.” Lafayette pouted, and crosses their arms. 

The car ride is mostly silent as George was focused on the road. Until he heard soft panting coming from the passenger seat. He turned to look at Lafayette quickly before looking back at the road. 

Lafayette had one hand up their skirt, stroking themself. They let out a broken whine as they touch themself. 

“Laf…” George warned. Lafayette moaned and placed their other hand on George’s thigh. They moved it upwards, and cup George’s crotch, massaging the area. George tried to focus on driving, and not his rapidly growing erection. 

At the next stoplight George looked back at Lafayette, who is now sucking one of their fingers instead of jerking themselves, but still palmed at George lightly. They unbuckled their seat belt and adjust themself, so they may slip their finger inside. 

“Ahhhh.” Lafayette whimpered. “Please pull over anywhere I don’t care. I just need you now!” Lafayette begged, palming at George harder. How could George possibly say no to that? 

He did a U-turn and pulled into the parking lot of a park they had recently driven passed. No one was at the park, and it was shady and well blocked by trees. He grasped Lafayette’s arm stopping them from fingering themself, and kissed them. Lafayette lunged at him all teeth and tongue. George pulled back. 

“You asked me to make love to you, and that’s what I intend to do.” He says. Lafayette blushed. George kissed their lips fleetingly, and then kissed the corner of their mouth, trailing down to their jaw.

His fingers worked at the buttons of Lafayette’s school shirt. He opened it, and ran his hands up and down their sides, and he mouthed at the junction where Lafayette’s neck and shoulder meet. He sucked down their collar bones, leaving little marks. They arched into George as he mouths at their nipples. Lafayette panted heavily. 

He pushed George back, and rifled through their backpack before finding lube and a condom. George made a face, and laughd. Lafayette shrugged their shoulders. With those in hand, Laf clambered into the backseat, and laid back resting against the door. They had one leg laying on the seat, and the other on the floor, spread out. 

George positioned himself to be half kneeling in front of Lafayette, leaning on one knee between their legs, his other on the floor of the car. He felt very cramped and hunched, but could over look it. George leaned it to reconnect their lips again, but Lafayette put a finger over George’s lips. 

“Promise me after this you won’t leave again before I give you something precious of mine, I can never get back?” Lafayette pleaded. 

“I promise.” George said. "Wait…are you a virgin?” He asked startled. Lafayette blushed and nodded. 

“Technically…is that okay?” Laf inquired, looking bashful. 

“Yes. I’m just a bit surprised. You’re so gorgeous, you could have been with anyone you wanted.” George said as he slide off his polo. 

“I mean I am experienced, I just haven't how you say 'gone all the way'. I haven’t wanted to with anyone till you..." They said with a coy smile, and hand George the bottle of lube, and condom. George felt that familiar hunger deep in his gut as he took them. He bent over and rejoined his and Lafayette’s lips for a passionate kiss. He glided his hand under their skirt, and pulled down their underwear. He had to struggle a bit to manipulate the panties completely off before tossing them to the front seat. Lafayette lifted up their skirt up to their hips along with their leg which they held up. 

George pulled away to pore some of the lube onto his fingers. He scooted back, so he was level with Lafayette’s cock. He gently circled their hole before pressing in sliding in and out slowly. Lafayette mewled. George added a second finger, and took the head of their cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Lafayette cried out. He added a third, and curled them to hit their prostrate. Lafayette threw his head back against the car door. George loved how responsive Lafayette is.

“I’m ready!” They panted, as George continued his torture. He released their cock from his mouth, and pulled out his fingers. Lafayette mourned the loss of the feeling of fullness from George’s fingers and mouth. 

He unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down along with his boxer briefs anxious to be inside Lafayette. He opened the condom wrapper, and slide it down his achingly hard cock which had been ignored up to then. He hissed, as he added more lube to coat himself. 

He grabbed Lafayette’s legs and lifted them up so they are resting on his shoulders making Lafayette squawk as they are bent in half. George lined himself up, and grasped Lafayette’s hips hard. 

“Can I?” He asked. Lafayette nodded his head yes frantically. They both groaned as George entered them. He started to thrust shallowly. Lafayette scrambled to find leverage, and grabbed onto George’s shoulders pulling him down. 

“Faster, please.” They begged. George picked up the pace, and angled their hips so he can hit their prostrate on each thrust. George kissed Lafayette ardently, and stroked Lafayette’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

George buried his face into their neck, and began to suck on the smooth flesh there. Lafayette babbled loudly in French, making George wish he had taken the language in school instead of Spanish. 

“Come for me baby.” George asked before sucking hard on their neck. Lafayette came soon after with a sob all over George’s hands. At the sight of Lafayette coming, their face so open and wanton, George came with a groan. “Laf!” 

George pulled out and disposed of the condom wiping the come on his hand off. He pulled his pants back up, and helped Lafayette back into their underwear after he retrieved it from the front seat. 

Lafayette threw their arms around George’s neck pulling him into a hug. Lafayette started to sniffle, and George noticed a couple tears falling down their flushed cheeks. He brushed away the tears, concerned. 

“Are you okay?” He asked nervously, afraid he had done something wrong. Lafayette laughed as they continue to cry. 

“I am. I’m just very happy, mon amour.” Lafayette kissed George gleefully. 

“Come on. I should probably get you home.” George buttoned up Lafayette’s shirt glad that the high collar would cover the red marks he left, and threw on his own polo. 

They climbed into the front seat, and Lafayette put their feet up on the dash board. George held their hand across the gap between the seats, as he drove, occasionally stroking their hand with his thumb lovingly. 

When George arrived to his house, he walked Laf across the street up to their door, and kissed them on the cheek. Almost immediately after he knocked on the door Martha opened it. 

“Oh hello.” She said with a pleasant smile. 

“I’m very sorry Martha we were…” Martha cut him off before he can think of a valid excuse. 

“It’s alright, Alex let me know you were helping Lafayette with their project.” George smiled. He would have to thank Alex later. Maybe he would assign Alex with John together next time they had an actual project with groups. 

“Martha, can George stay for dinner?” Lafayette requested. 

“Well George, would you like to stay?” Martha asked him. George nodded. His grading could wait. He would rather eat a real meal with Laf, Alex, and Martha than another microwave lean cuisine as he has been recently. 

When Alex came down to join them all at the table, he smirked at George and Laf. George felt himself sweat under the weight Alex’s look. He obviously knew…that something had happened. Lafayette knocked his foot with their own, and then intertwined their legs at the ankle. George smiled down at his plate. 

“So, I have some pretty big news.” Alex announced. Martha, Lafayette, and George all stare at him expectantly. “John is officially my boyfriend! We talked this afternoon after school, and it turns out he does feel the same about me.” Martha and Lafayette squealed, and rushed over to hug Alex. George just gave him a warm smile from across the table. 

George watched the scene play out feeling a bit like an outsider. Martha and Lafayette both glomping onto Alex as he tried to push them off. It struck George, and makes me feel a bit lonely. He wanted the affection and compassion of a family. 

Martha showed him to the door after dinner, and stops him before he leaves. 

“You know George, I really want to thank you for watching after Alex and Lafayette. It means the world to me.” George gulped. 

“It’s no problem.” George nodded, and walked back to his house. Before bed, he waved at Lafayette through his window, and they smiled and waved back. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sitting next to my six year old brother who was watching Pokemon, no regrets. This chapter took me the longest to write so far, sorry it's kinda late 
> 
> mon amour- my love


	10. Yayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is where the daddy kink comes in. If that makes you uncomfortable than you can skip this chapter. It isn't imperative to the plot, just George and Laf banging and getting closer. Also Laf is super kinky, and George just wants to make them happy

A school week passed by before Lafayette and George could meet properly. They can talk in the car, but it’s a bit awkward with Alex there, and George doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. George made it very clear to Lafayette, they can’t talk at school other than in a teacher-student way. They both eagerly awaited the weekend. 

Lafayette showed up on his doorstep Saturday morning in a soft pink sweater, plaid skirt, and thigh high white socks. George let them in, closing and locking the door before he kissed them. Lafayette sighed into the kiss. 

“I missed you.” George said in a low, rough voice stroking their arms. Lafayette bite down on George’s lip. 

“I have something for you, but we should discuss it first.” George nodded, and took their hand in his. Lafayette’s face turned red as they speak, “umm… well do you have any kinks?” George chuckles. 

“I like being dominant and in control, but I usually just agree to my partner’s kinks.” 

“Would you be opposed to me...calling you daddy during sex, and maybe you being rough, and dirty talk?” Lafayette asked looking almost ashamed. George felt his arousal grow. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, as he imagined Lafayette bent over his knee begging for it from their daddy. 

“I…I, yes.” He stammered, uncomfortably turned on, erection evident in his jeans. “What do you want me to call you?” 

“Maybe baby girl if you want…” Lafayette said breathing heavily. 

“My baby girl,” George growled, and Lafayette quivered. George picked them up, and carried them bridal style up the stairs to his bedroom. He tossed them on his queen sized bed which is against the wall of the room. 

George stood right at the side of the bed, as Lafayette scrambled to get on their knees. They wrapped their arms around George’s legs and tried to pulled him in. Lafayette mouthed at George through his pants. George stripped off their shirt, and then removed Lafayette’s sweater revealing the black lace bra they are wearing. 

“Mmm baby girl you’re so beautiful.” Lafayette moaned at the praise. 

“Daddy please let me suck your cock.” Lafayette begged. George unzipped his jeans and took them off with his boxer briefs. Lafayette latched their mouth on George’s cock, and sucked the head. They licked up the length before sinking down all the way. 

“Baby girl, you’re so good at that aren’t you. Just meant for sucking my cock.” Lafayette groaned around George’s cock, and the vibrations on his cock are too much. “You’re going to have to stop if you want me to come while fucking your tight ass.” Lafayette whined when George stopped them. “Do you want that? Me to fuck you as hard as I can, and come in you? To mark you up to be mine, my baby girl?” 

“Yes, yes, yes! Daddy please!” Lafayette sobbed. They pulled down their panties, and got on their knees arching their back to present prettily. 

“Please what?” George asked making no attempt to move.

“Please fuck me until I can’t stand, and make me yours.” They begged wantonly. 

George climbed on the bed behind Lafayette, and grabbed their hips. He yanked their skirt down, and was shocked at the sight of the end of a plug peeking out from their ass. He traced around the plug and pressed on it slightly. Lafayette moaned softly. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“An anal plug…I couldn’t stop thinking of you.” George fabricated an image of Lafayette spread on their bed fingering themselves open trying to keep quiet so their family wouldn't hear his moans and shuddered. 

“Where’d you get this?” 

“On a visit to France last summer. I saw a sex shop, and was curious.” They wiggled their hips. 

“We will explore this more later. For now pass me the lube and condoms in the top draw of the nightstand.” Lafayette leaned over and grabbed the lube and condom before passing them back to George. 

George slowly pulled the large black plug out, placing it on the floor next to the bed. He rolled on a condom. He stroked Lafayette’s lower back, and massaged their ass.

They’ve been so good for him, he might as well reward them. He angled himself down to give Lafayette’s hole a fleeting lick. He licked him open until they were shaking. 

“Daddy, I need your cock please!” They begged, as they moaned into the mattress. George added more lube onto himself before positioning himself at their hole. 

He pushed in fully, and reveled at the tight heat. He wrapped one hand in Lafayette’s hair holding their head up, and the other firm on their hip. He thrusted hard and fast not giving them much time to adjust. 

“My god you open so well for me, baby girl. You feel so tight and perfect around my cock.” George said, his voice ragged. They pushed back to meet his thrusts, and George gripped their hair and waist harder. 

“Daddy, you feel so big and so good.” They mumbled, struggling to form words. They cried out at George hits their prostrate. 

“Do you think you can come untouched for me, baby girl? Come from just my thick cock fucking you open.” George asked fucking them as hard as he can, slamming into their prostrate. Lafayette came whimpering, biting down on the pillow they’re being fucked into. After a few more hard and fast thrusts, George cand with a groan. He pulled out, and tied off the condom tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

George collapsed next to Lafayette in the bed. Lafayette maneuvered to face him, and George tossed an arm around them and drew them in close. They both lay in bed like that for a while. George absentmindedly stroking Lafayette’s hair whilst wondering what it would be like to wake up next to them every morning. 

After at least twenty minutes of post coitus cuddling, George got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants from his closet, forgoing a shirt. Lafayette sat up as George tossed him one of his long sleeve shirts that would certainly consume Lafayette’s much smaller frame and a pair of his boxers. George really wanted to see his young lover in his clothing, marked as his. 

They both get dressed, and George took their hand as he lead them to the kitchen. Lafayette walked a little funny, and George laughed. 

“Do you need ice or something?” He asked. 

“No, I like being able to feel you, but I could go for some food.” They shrugged. 

“Well I hope you like grilled cheese because I’m not a good chef and it’s the only thing I can make well.” Lafayette smiled and nodded. George greased a pan, and turned on the burner. 

They ate their grilled cheese, and talked for hours. George and Lafayette discussed everything from books to politics to their childhood dreams. George loved hearing Lafayette talk about what they’re passionate about and soaked up every word. 

George kissed Lafayette fondly when it’s time for them to leave, and wished he could ask them to stay with them forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know baby girl is a Lams thing but it's hot and I really wanted to use it, sorry ^_^ also haha imagine George Washington in jeans xD and I really love and appreciate every comment and kudos <3 (sorry I only got one chapter done today, i had to prioritize school work)


	11. Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a transphobic slur in this just a warning.

A month passed by in a blur of secret hand holdings, rushed kisses, and bodies flush against each other. Quick meetings on the weekends turned into day long affairs that involved much more than just sex. Sometimes they don’t even have sex, just talk all day or sit in the same room and read or work. 

Martha was going away on a business trip for the weekend, and George offered to take Lafayette out for dinner. He wasn’t entirely sure they were a couple, but he wanted to treat them as if they were. They happily accepted the offer. 

Saturday night, George dressed up in his best suit to accompany Lafayette to the fancy French restaurant in the next town over, to decrease the risk of them getting caught. Alex opened the front door to George.

“Your princess is still getting ready for the ball,” Alex teased. George clasped him on the shoulder, and they shared a laugh. 

“Son, how are you doing?” He asked. 

“Great! I got a full scholarship to Colombia for the writings I submitted!” Alex eagerly bounced on their toes. “And John told me he loved me.” He said with smug smile. 

“That’s amazing news! I’m happy for you and John, son.” George said with a tender smile. 

“Laf got a scholarship too, for Princeton.” George frowned. Lafayette hadn’t mentioned that to him. 

“Oh…I see.” Alex’s smile faltered. 

“Did they not tell you?” George opened his mouth to respond, but Lafayette came bounding down the stairs stopping him. 

“George!” They exclaimed kissing him on the cheek. George was blown away by Lafayette. They were wearing a tight, black, velvet dress with thin straps, tall red heels, and bright lipstick. They were absolutely stunning. George was speechless. Lafayette pouted. “Do you not like it?” They said twirling, while Alex laughed. 

“I think he’s just at a loss for words.” Alex practically pushed them out the door. “Okay you crazy kids leave, and be home before 11.” 

“Why are you in such a rush to make us leave, frère?” Lafayette asked, hands poised on their hips. 

“John’s picking me up,” Alex winked, and slammed the door. George took Lafayette’s hand, and searched for words. 

“Ready to go? The drive will be around 45 minutes.” George continuesdto hold their hand in the car. Lafayette sang along badly with a pop station on the radio for the entire ride much to George’s amusement. 

At the restaurant George gave the name for the reservation he placed to a pretty, soft faced waitress who said her name is Peggy. She lead them to a table in the corner. A man bumped straight into Lafayette on the way, and huffed. 

“He-she freak.” The man grumbled. Peggy stopped the man. 

“Excuse me sir, we treat everyone here with respect. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She said firmly. 

“Fine. I don’t want to stay here at a place where they serve weirdoes anyways.” The man gathered up his things and stomps off. Peggy looked apologetic. George felt a strong urge to chase the man, and punch him till he says sorry or is bleeding, whichever comes first. 

“I am so sorry for that. Can I offer you a desert or bottle of wine on the house?” Peggy asked. 

“The desert would be lovely.” George took Lafayette’s hand. They look a bit shaken. “Are you okay?” He asked once they’re seated with their menus. The restaurant is dimly light giving it an intimate atmosphere. 

“I’m fine. I mean we are in the south. I should be used to it by now.” Lafayette sniffled. “I’m proud of who I am, it just still hurts, you know.” George stroked their hand as a few tears began to fall. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, unsure of what else to say. “Why don’t we go to the bathroom, okay?” Lafayette nodded still sniffling. He signaled to Peggy. “Hello, may I place our drink orders?” 

“Yes, sir.” She said.

“I’d like a sweet tea with a lemon, and they would like a Shirley temple with extra maraschino cherries.” It was their favorite drink. He lead them back to the bathroom, and helped them dab their eyes with a wet paper towel. He doesn’t know what to say, but he wanted show them how he feels. 

He kissed their forehead, then both their cheeks still damp from silent tears. He pressed a gentle one on their lips, and Lafayette kissed back urgently. They grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a stall locking the door. Lafayette went to sink to their knees, but George stopped them, falling to his knees instead. 

“Oh god.” Lafayette moaned. 

“Shh, I need you to be quiet.” George said and he hiked up their dress. He mouthed at their erection straining through their silk panties. Lafayette bite down on their knuckle to keep from shouting out. 

George pulled the underwear down with his teeth. He jerked their cock twice before leaning to lick the length while watching Lafayette’s facial expressions. Lafayette was breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling, trying to stay quiet. George sunk down as far as he could without gagging, and sucked gently hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head and inhaled all the soft noises that slipped from Lafayette’s painted lips. He pulled off. 

“You can thrust if you want,” He said nonchalantly before reattaching his mouth to their cock. George opened his mouth to receive Lafayette’s shallow thrusts as they fuck his mouth. As Lafayette’s thrusts got harder, George let one of his fingers press against their hole. Lafayette’s hips stuttered, and they came in his mouth with a muffled cry. George swallowed it all, relishing in the feeling. 

Lafayette pulled up their panties, and fixed their dress. George dusted the dirt off his knees. They exited the stall, and laughed at their appearances in the mirror. They both looked utterly debauched. 

They sat back at their secluded table. Two drinks were waiting for them at their respected seats. 

“Thank you.” Lafayette said quietly. George felt nothing but affection towards Lafayette as they help him discern the French menu. 

“Why don’t you just pick for me? Anything but snails please.” George grinned. Lafayette frowned and squints theirs eyes.

“I’m ordering escargot just because of that.” They taunted. 

“What’s that?” George asked, confused. 

“Americans.” Lafayette muttered under their breath as they roll their eyes and shake their head. Lafayette ordered them baked camembert for a starter. “This would be more delicious with red wine.” They sighed as they spread the warm cheese on a slice of crusty bread.

“Well I have to drive, and you can’t drink yet.” George said as he takes a sip of his sweet tea, “and besides, sweet tea is just as good.” Lafayette rolled his eyes once again, making George laugh. After the camembert, Lafayette orders them Coq au Vin, and for desert Crème brûlée. 

The food warmed him in all the right places and was delicious, the atmosphere was romantic, and Lafayette was perfect company. George couldn’t imagine a better evening, besides the asshole he still wanted to punch. 

“What are we?” Lafayette looked like the words accidently stumbled from their mouth, and drew back looking regretful. “I mean we are more than just acquaintances mutually benefitting from sex, no?”

“I…I suppose we aren’t. I have strong feelings for you.” George confessed, and Lafayette blushed. 

“As do I.” Lafayette kissed George tenderly from across the table. 

“I think that makes us a couple then.” Lafayette smiled widely. George paid the check, and thanked Peggy for kicking that awful man out. He left her a very nice tip. 

“Come back to my house, George.” Lafayette asked in the car whilst stroking his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually never been to a French restaurant, so sorry if I got everything wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also it felt weird writing George Washington, the first president and father of america, blowing Marquis de Lafayette but whatever. I appreciate every comment, and kudos, and hit <3
> 
> *update* i've renamed the chapters with titles of songs that i either listened to while writing the chapter, or the chapter made me think of


	12. FOOLS

George pined Lafayette down on the couch in their house. They giggled, and held George’s face in his hands, laying between his legs. They yanked George’s face down to connect their lips in a kiss. 

Alex had made it clear he would be out all night, so they could be as loud as they want. George pressed his knee into their erection, and they moaned wantonly. George moved to suck a love-bite on their neck and Lafayette grinded up on George’s leg. 

They both heard a crash, and when they looked up from the couch and saw Martha standing in the living room, stunned. Her bag had slipped from her hand, as she saw the scene. George and Lafayette flew apart like they’ve been burned. George hung his head in shame. 

“My…my trip was cancelled.” She said appalled. George turned to look at Lafayette who had paled and looks aghast. “Don’t you look at them.” She snapped, as she followed George’s line of eyesight. She quickly became very angry. “I…I trusted you!” She yelled. George flinched, and Lafayette is horrified. “I trusted you, and now you’re taking advantage of my child!” 

“It isn’t like that.” Lafayette tried to speak up. Martha scoffed. 

“You’re a child, Lafayette!” She insisted waving her arms frantically. “You can’t see it because he’s probably put false ideas in your head!” 

“I…” George started to say before Martha cut him off. 

“No, don’t say a word, you pervert. Leave and never come near me or my family again.” George reluctantly got up and left, being forced to ignore Lafayette’s pleading looks. He could hear muffled shouting coming from inside the house as soon as he closed the door. 

He looked out his window that night, and saw Lafayette pacing in front of it. When they noticed them, they looked relieved, and pressed their hand against the glass. George followed suit pressing his hand against the cold glass. He wished he could push straight through it to Lafayette. Take them in his arms, and ease their pain. 

Martha barged in their room, and from the looks of it, is yelling at Lafayette again. Lafayette shouted back. Martha glared at George, and shut the curtains. 

Monday morning, George almost expected to hear the doorbell ring and hear the playful chatter between Laf and Alex. George was suddenly crushed by the realization of what really happened. Martha was certainly going to do her best so he may never see Lafayette again. She may even tell the school, and get him fired. He sunk to his knees and sobs into his hands. He couldn't imagine a world without them. 

George could barely manage to pull himself together to get to school on time. He knew his eyes are red and puffy, and he looked like he has been crying but he doesn’t care. He kept his head down, and headed to the men’s bathroom, not noticing Lafayette slipping into the bathroom behind him. 

Lafayette yanked George into a stall, and George was reminded of their date. He cried harder, tears blocking his vision. He wrapped his arms around Lafayette and held onto him for dear life. 

“I’m going to lose you. I’m going to lose my job.” He said between sobs. Lafayette wiped George’s tears, feigning strength while tears threatened to spill from their eyes. 

“You aren’t going to lose me!” They asserted. “I won’t let that happen, and Martha said she wasn’t going to tell the school. She doesn’t want to start a scandal that could ruin my reputation. I also lied and said that I believed her now. She yelled at Alex when he came home, but claimed he didn’t know anything.” 

“Maybe it’s for the best if we stay distant.” George suggested. Lafayette looked furious.

“Don’t you dare!” They whispered with an angry intensity. George kissed their lips.

“I couldn’t stay away from you even if I tried.” He assured them. 

“Then what do we do?” Lafayette asked, hopeless. 

“We can talk at school briefly, email, and if you want you can always sneak over.” They nodded. “How are you getting to school?”

“John drives us now. He and Alex are disgustingly sweet. I imagine that’s what Alex thought about us though.” Lafayette snickered. They kissed more in the bathroom before it was time for class, and reluctantly part. Thankfully the bathroom had been empty, so they could talk everything out

George and Lafayette both suffered as Martha keeps them apart. They could only talk so much at school without it being suspicious. It took them a week to figure out a system of meeting outside of school. 

Martha would drive Lafayette to Hercules’ house. Lafayette would not go into Hercules’ house, and actually walked back to a park a couple minutes away. Then, George picked them up, and they go back to his house. They could spend around two hours at George’s house before he took them back to Hercules’, which is when they actually spent time with Hercules to make it all seem more real. Martha picked them up, and didn't suspect a thing. 

Lafayette continuously tried to convince George that they should move out into their own apartment at almost every meeting. 

“We could be together all we want, mon amour! None of this sneaking around.” said Lafayette, bringing up the topic for the third time that week as they laid together in George’s bed.

“Laf, you don’t even have a job, and don’t burn your bridge with Martha. She loves you, and thinks she’s protecting you.” George said as he trails his hand up and down Lafayette’s naked frame. George pinched their butt, and Lafayette slapped his hand away, sitting up. 

“I’m serious. I can’t stand this anymore. I want to be able to flaunt mon George, and be open about my life.” Lafayette was annoyed, bordering on angry. George sighed. 

“Maybe we should get used to this distance. I mean you’re going away to college. We can think of it as practice.” George shrugged. 

“I would stay if you asked me too.” Lafayette whispered. George shook his head. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. We’ll make it work. This period of time is a quiz, getting us ready for the real test.” Lafayette playfully swatted his chest, laughing. 

“Figures, you’d bring up school.” George grabbed their waist, and pulled them down before rolling on top of them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked feigning offence. 

“That you have a boner for all things school related.” Lafayette said sticking their tongue out. George barked out a laugh, before tickling Lafayette’s sides. 

Lafayette shrieked and tried to wriggle away, but George kept them trapped. George tickled Lafayette until they both have tears streaming down their eyes from laughing. George released Lafayette, and they wrapped their arms around him. Now they were both crying real tears. Real tears for the fear of their future and the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :( i was also half crying as i wrote this and really upset for other reasons so it kinda translate into my writing, but then i got happy and it become fluffy and cute and made me cry more


	13. Strange Love

“We don’t have a lot of time before lunch ends.” Lafayette said as they barge into George’s classroom, and marched over to his desk one day. 

“What are you…?” George was cut off by Lafayette dragging him into a fierce kiss. He pulled back. “We can’t at school!” Lafayette didn't seem to listen. They sunk to their knees, and crawl under the desk. 

“I can’t wait right now.” They insisted while palming George through his pants. 

“I…I have papers to grade.” He said weakly. 

“You can grade your papers while I suck you dick!” George groaned. 

“Okay fine, just stay out of sight. You seem to have thought this out.” George teased, and Lafayette blushed. The desk went all the way to the floor, and was facing the door, so it would be impossible for anyone to see them. 

“Perhaps I have.” Lafayette unzipped his pants, and pulled George’s cock out of his boxer briefs. George tried to focus on the essay’s he was previously grading, but the words blur as Lafayette’s mouth moved around on the head of his cock. He leaned back with his hands on the back of his head, and closed his eyes. Lafayette sunk all the way down, and George sighed. 

“George?” a women said. George jumped, and was horrified as Lafayette continued to suck his dick. When he opened his eyes he sees Angelica Schuyler, standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful and intimidating as ever, in a dark green jump suit and a blazer, with a hand poised on her hip. She looked mildly annoyed with him. “Sorry, if I woke you, I was just wondering what time the pep rally is tomorrow?” George felt Lafayette’s hands grip his thighs tightly, as their tongue danced around the outside of his cock. 

“It’s okay, I just dozed off for a second. It’s at 2:30 now, because it got pushed back from 1:30.” George squeaked, voice more high pitched than usual. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Thank you, but are you okay? You look a little flushed.” She asked. George suppressed a moan as Lafayette sucked down hard. 

“Yes, you just startled me.” She nodded looking a bit skeptical, and turned on an elegant heel, and strode out. Lafayette started bobbing as fast as they can. George could feel his cock hitting the back of their throat. George shuddered, and came in their mouth. They swallowed, and sat back on their knees. George rolled back in his chair, so Lafayette could crawl out. “What the hell was that?” He asked bitterly. Lafayette twisted his tie around their hand, and pulled George into a kiss. 

“I just needed you.” Lafayette followed Angelica’s lead, and sauntered out. George wasn't really angry with them. His heart ached when they aren’t around, and he only felt complete when they are. He couldnt quite place the feeling, because he’s never felt it before. 

He placed the feeling on Saturday night when Lafayette was “sleeping over” at Hercules’. He understood what it is when they slipped into his car, and place their feet on the dashboard. He understood what it is when they hummed in his kitchem while making a quiche wearing a purple apron. He understood it when Lafayette looked up at him and smiled like he’s the only person in the world. He loved them. 

George was blown away by his realization. How did he not realize it earlier? He loved Lafayette! He wanted to scream and shout it from the roof. Instead after Lafayette put the quiche in the over, George just grabbed their face and kissed them with all the passion he could put into one kiss. 

“What was that for?” Laf asked pleasantly surprised. 

“I'm in love you.” He said ecstatically. 

“I love you two.” Lafayette said breathlessly. George and Laf both laughed as they rest their foreheads against each other. “Je t'aime.” They whispered. 

They somehow stumbled up the George’s bedroom, and George found himself pinned down by Lafayette, rocking back on his cock. Lafayette had insisted they didn’t want anything to open them up but his cock. 

Lafayette rocked back painfully slow, and George relished in being able to see Lafayette’s face flush from pleasure over him. They linked hands with him in, as they thrusted back. 

They fucked like that for what seems like hours, passionate and slow. Until, George unlinked one hand with Lafayette, and stroked their cock. Lafayette threw their head back, and beared down faster and harder. They clenched around him, and George came thrusting his hips up. Lafayette came soon after, and collapsed on his chest. 

George wrapped an arm tight around them, and kissed their head. They scrunched up their face, and sniff at the air. 

“Merde!” They exclaimed before bolting out of bed. George suddenly smelled the burning smell as well, and rushed downstairs after throwing on sweat pants, and grabbing a pair for Lafayette. 

He couldn't help but laughing at the scene he saw when he gets to the kitchen. Lafayette was completely naked except for a pair of mismatched oven mitts, and was looking sadly at a blackened quiche. George hugged them from behind, and kissed their neck. 

“I guess I should get out the Chinese takeout menus then.” George teased while he held up the other pair of sweat pants. Lafayette hung their head and dramatically ripped the sweat pants out of George’s hand before sliding them on. 

They ended up eating Chinese food on the floor of the living room, leaning against the couch. Lafayette had their legs in George’s lap, and took every opportunity to steal bites of George’s beef Lo Mein while George was distracted by Lafayette’s bare chest, and the Civil War Documentary they decided to watch together. 

That night, George fell asleep after whispering ‘I love you’ into Lafayette’s ear, as they laid tangled up under the sheets. George couldn't recall a time he ever felt so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed happy love confessions <3 so I have one more chapter, than the epilogue, than the John/Alex oneshot, so this story will be done this weekend probably. wow this has been quiet the ride (pun intended) (also life lesson don't have sex with food in the oven) 
> 
> je t'aime- I love you  
> merde- shit


	14. God Knows I Tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning spanking and daddy kink

Two months later, George and Lafayette were lazily making out and feeding each other chocolate chip cookies on his couch when the doorbell rung. They dashed to the bathroom to hide while George opened the door. 

The last person George expected to see was Martha standing before him looking agitated. She looked tired almost like she had aged a couple of years. 

“Hello, may I come in?” She asked looking defeated. George stayed silent, but nodded letting her inside. She looked around his house before calling out, “Lafayette, I know you’re here.” George’s jaw dropped and he struggled to regain his composure. 

“They’re not!” He mumbled, but she just waved a hand at him, but how could she not know. Lafayette had practically been living at his house for the past two months. 

“Laf, please.” She begged. Lafayette slide out of the bathroom apprehensively. “You probably don’t want me here,” She said looking at George, “and I don’t want to be here either. But…I realize if I continue doing this, I will lose Lafayette.” She looked down at her hands. “I love them too much to let you steal away my child.” Silent tears were streaming down her face, and Lafayette’s. “I also realize the same thing will happen if I try to dictate their life.”

“Martha, I’m not going anywhere.” They said walking forward with outstretched arms. “I love George, and I’m going to college, but I’m not leaving you.” She fell into their arms, and hugged him tightly. “You and Alex are my home. You always will be.” George felt like an outsider watching in again. 

“I know, I’m just so afraid of losing you.” She sobbed into their shoulder, and Lafayette rubbed their hands in circles on her back. The sobs turned to sniffles, and Martha reluctantly pulled away wiping her eyes. “Obviously I don’t necessarily approve or condone this behavior, but I know I can’t stop this without great repercussions.” Martha nodded at both of them, eyes red and face puffy, before turning to leave. 

“You should go home.” George said to Lafayette with a strong hand on their shoulder. 

“What?” Lafayette asked, confused. 

“Be with her.” George urged, and Lafayette chased after Martha on long, gangly legs. 

The morning after, George was surprised to see Alex and Lafayette waiting for him to drive them to school. He patted Alex on the back, and he smiled up at them. George had really misses Alex’s spirited company in the morning drives. 

In the car, Lafayette put their feet up on the dash. George had learned not to complain, it’s useless. 

John joined them in the car ride home that day. He held Alex’s hand in the backseat, and refused to refer to George as anything but ‘sir’. 

“Oh my god, ice cream!” Lafayette shrieked like a petulant child when they pass an ice cream shop. They leaned up to whisper in his ear across the seat. “Please stop for ice cream, daddy.” George quickly pulled the steering wheel into a U-turn, and parked at the old fashioned ice cream shop. 

Alex bought himself and John a milkshake to share. They sat at a table together, and laughed quietly, sipping the milkshake like they’re in a 50s romcom. George got a cup of chocolate ice cream, and Lafayette got a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. 

By the time George and Lafayette were sat down at a table, Alex and John had disappeared, but their milkshake remained on the table. George looked around, but can’t find them. 

“Where did John and Alex go?” George asked, while savoring a bite of the chocolate ice cream. Lafayette smirked. 

“I saw them slip into the bathroom. They’ll be out in a few.” They wink, and George grimaced. 

“That’s rather inappropriate. I see Alex as almost like a son.” Lafayette shrugged, and licker their ice cream cone slowly. George felt hunger set in, as Lafayette’s tongue trailer the outside of the cone. “What are you doing?” 

“Just eating my ice cream.” They said batting innocent eyes. Lafayette put their mouth around the cone, and sucker. George put his cup and spoon down on the table. 

“Please stop.” George urged. 

“Or what?” Lafayette said staring him down hard. George opened his mouth to respond, but John walked out of the bathroom trying to look nonchalant as he sat back down at his table. Alex stumbled out shortly after, his legs a little wobbly. He flashed a hundred watt smile to Lafayette who grined back, while George rolled his eyes and shook his head, disapprovingly. 

George dropped Alex and John off at Alex’s house, and he and Lafayette fell into his house. 

“What were you trying to pull back there?” George asked as soon as he closes the front door. 

“I was just trying to have fun.” They shrugged. George took a step forward invading their personal space, looking down at them. 

“You were awfully bad.” George asserted while running his hands down Lafayette’s arms. 

“Maybe you should punish me.” Lafayette whispered breathlessly, as George squeezed their ass hard. 

“What do you have in mind?” George asked sliding his hands under the back of their skirt to massage their ass over their panties. 

“I was such a bad little thing, I think I’ll need a spanking.” Lafayette said looking down. George lifted their chin with a finger. 

“Do you want that, me to bend you over my knee, and spank you?” He asked. Lafayette nodded. 

“Yes.” They said softly. George guided them to the couch and he sits on the edge. Lafayette laid on top of him legs dangling off the end. George pulled down their skirt, and chuckled at their bright pink underwear. He pulled those down too, and he could feel Lafayette’s erection in his lap. 

He stroked the soft flesh of their ass before bringing down his hand hard. Lafayette shouted out, and grinder their erection down on his lap seeking friction. 

“I need you to count them out for me, okay?” George asked rubbing gently at them. Lafayette nodded. He brought his hand down again. 

“One!” Lafayette cried. He brought his hand down again and again. “Two…three...four...five...six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen…” 

Afterwards, George pulled them into his lap, and kissed them softly. He carried them up to his bed, and fucked them into the mattress as Lafayette moaned loudly. When he finally allowed Lafayette to touch themself, they came almost immediately with a sob. George continued his hard and fast thrusts until he came as well. 

They laid in bed together for what seems like hours. George ran his hand up and down their arm as Lafayette talked excitedly about their college plans. 

“I love you.” George said kissing their forehead. 

“I love you too.” Lafayette responded before they leave to make it home in time for dinner. George watched them go, limping just a bite, and he knew they’ll both be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the last chapter before the epilogue ;( this has been a journey, and holy cow over 2000 hits!!! thanks you so much for every hit, kudos, and comment <3 (i'm really looking forward to writing the epilogue so it will probably be out tonight)


	15. Epilogue- TALK ME DOWN

-Ten years later-

George was grading papers at the kitchen table when Lafayette got home late in the evening. They were sweating and grinning from their exercise class. George and Lafayette had taken the class together, but George found it too distracting seeing them squat, so he worked out on his own time. 

“Hey, I’m home.” Lafayette said as they drop their work out bag on the table, making George look up from his papers. George removed his reading glasses, and stood up making a movement to hug Lafayette. Lafayette placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Don’t hug me, I’m all sweaty,” they laughed.

“Then let’s take a shower.” George suggested. They both undressed, and slipped into the shower of the bathroom connected to their bedroom. George watched Lafayette’s back under the stream of warm water when they turned away to wash their face. The water cascaded down their dark skin in such a beautiful way. George ran his fingers down the skin. Their body had lost all the softness of youth, and was firm and tight under his hands. 

Lafayette and George took turns under the spray of water. George massaged shampoo through their curly hair, and Lafayette rubbed body wash on his forearms. Occasionally their lips would meet or a hand would brush against and stroke a cock, but it wasnt sexual. As a couple, they had lost the strong lust driving every motion, it had faded into pure unadulterated love and appreciation for each other’s bodies, both maturing considerably. 

“I have a surprise for you after dinner.” George said as he towels off, thinking of the small black box he has hidden away. Lafayette smiled widely. 

“I’m buzzing with excitement, amour.” They teased. They slide on a soft yellow casual dress for dinner, as George had instilled a ‘clothes on during cooking’ rule after the spaghetti naked lap incident. George waited for Lafayette to turn their back to him, then slipped the box into his pants pocket. 

George and Lafayette worked side by side in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and exchanging utensils like a well-oiled machine. Lafayette would sometimes toss pieces of lettuce for the salad at George’s face, who would retaliate with the dropping of a slice of cucumber down the back of their dress, laughing as they wriggled to remove it. 

“So are you ready for our Christmas visitors?” Lafayette asked while munching on the cucumber that was just down their dress. 

“More like Christmas demons.” George grinned, and Lafayette pouted. 

“My brother, his husband, child, and my mother are not demons!” They said with mock offence. 

“I don’t think Alex, John, or Martha are demons, but Phillip is something else.” George teased. 

“The kid just has a bit too much energy. He takes after his papa like that.” Lafayette said while filling their plates with the dinner they made, as George finished the salad. They sat at the table, and dug into Lafayette’s salmon pilaf. 

“This is delicious,” George said gesturing at the food with his fork, making Lafayette smile. “I’m just worried we won’t have any space to ourselves this Christmas.” Lafayette took his hand from across the table. 

“We can always send Martha and Phillip to the park up the street, and let Alex and John have a date night out, so we can have a little us time.” Lafayette stroked his hand with their thumb, and smiled at him. 

‘This is the perfect time. It’s now or never.’ George said to himself. He took a deep breath, before getting up to pour two glasses of Lafayette’s favorite red wine, which he picked up earlier. Lafayette looked delighted as George handed them the glass, and set the bottle on the table. 

“Thank you, this is my favorite.” George chuckled. 

“I know.” He said before retaking Lafayette’s hand. “Do you remember your first year at Princeton?” Lafayette nodded. “We tried the whole long distance thing, but you called me crying asking if I would support you transferring closer to me.” 

“You said no.” 

“I did, instead I moved to New Jersey. Do you know why?” He asked.

“Because you love me.” Lafayette guessed. 

“Well yes, but also because I’d follow you to the end of the world. You are the light of my life, my north star. I believe we were meant to share a life. I can’t picture a future without you by my side.” George choked on his words, and Lafayette got a little teary eyed. George got on his knee before Lafayette, and pulled the black, velvet box out of his pocket. Lafayette gasped as George opens the box to reveal a silver band with a line of diamonds around the center. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, will you marry me?” Lafayette threw themself onto their knees, and pulled George into a kiss. 

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” Lafayette said while sliding the band on his finger, and kissing every space of George’s face they could, with tears of joy sliding down both their faces 

When they have sex that night, George felt like it’s the first time he’s seeing Lafayette, as he opened them up on their bed. He saw the capricious eighteen year old he fell in love with, but also the strong, intelligent, beautiful adult they grew into. They were truly the best thing to ever happen to George.

George held on as tight as he can onto Lafayette, so they would never slip through his fingers, as he rocked into them moaning into their mouth at the tight heat. He had never felt more complete, or more in love as they fall asleep tangled together. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is it the end of the story :( i can never resist a happy ending :P i am going to post a one shot of Alex and John's relationship tomorrow probably <3 I wanna thank everyone who read this, and anyone who left a kudos, and everyone who left me a comment. i love you all


End file.
